Rock Genjutsu
Academy Okkuu Chiri no Jutsu (Annoying Dust Technique) Description: This simple genjutsu makes a person feel as if there was a speck of dust in their eye, irritating it. Although not damaging, it can cause the victim to lose concentration and also make him continually rub his eyes in an attempt to get the nonexistent dust speck out. Tsutaurushi no Jutsu (Poison Ivy Technique) Description: A genjutsu inspired by the poison ivy and oak plentiful in the forests of Earth Country, it causes the victim to feel as if he was touched by poison ivy. The user feels irritating itching and pain on his skin, and begins to scratch away. Itsuwari Doton Bunshin no Jutsu (Fiction Earth Clone Technique) Description: Similar to Doro Bunshin no Jutsu and the original Bunshin no Jutsu, this genjutsu creates false clones that appear to be Doton Bunshin. Iwa no Jutsu (Rock Technique) Description: A simple genjutsu that makes the victim see a rock protruding out of the ground at the last minute, causing the victim to trip over the “rock” and fall. Doro Shissaku no Jutsu (Mud Slip Technique) Description: A genjutsu similar to Obtrusive Rock, the victim feels “mud” right beneath his feet, causing him to slip and fall backward. Gennin Kyuukai Nikutai Oshuu no Jutsu (Rotting Flesh Foul Smell Technique) Description: A genjutsu that makes a person imagine the smell of rotting flesh permeating through the air. This causes a loss of concentration, nausea, and sometimes vomiting. Sekkin Kyoushoukoku no Jutsu (Approaching Allies Technique) Description: A simple genjutsu in which the opponent hears the sound and feels the chakra of approaching shinobi, presumably allies of the user. This jutsu is used as an intimidation tactic. Shonben no Jutsu (Urine Technique) Description: A genjutsu which simply makes the opponent feel the urge to urinate badly. Sei Kyuuten no Jutsu (Gender Sudden Change Technique) Description: A rather humorous genjutsu, this genjutsu makes it so that opponent imagines everyone he sees as the opposite gender. This can cause major confusion to the opponent, as well as shock. Fuketsu Koromo no Jutsu (Dirty Clothes Technique) Description: A jutsu in which the opponent sees a large amount of dust rises up into the air and attach to the opponent's clothes. The clothes then become incredibly uncomfortable to wear and move around in, making the opponent lose mobility and speed. Chuunin Jisuberi no jutsu (Landslide skill) Description: When in some sort of a low altitude area, such as a valley or a canyon, the user of this skill can make his opponent see, hear and feel large boulders sliding towards them at a very fast rate. This does not only confuse and distract an opponent, but makes them waste their chakra and stamina trying to defend themselves from the non-existing boulders. Chiri Magai Bunshin no Jutsu (Dust Imitation Clone Technique) Description: This genjutsu allows the user to create a Bunshin which, to the opponent, is a loved one. The user does not know who it is the opponent views, but he can make the bunshin attack the opponent. This causes disorientation, confusion, and a desire to cease fighting so that the opponent doesn’t hurt his/her loved one. Only one bunshin may be made at a time. Doro no Gekiryuu (Raging Rapids of Mud) Description: Similar to Jisuberi no jutsu, the user can cause the opponent to see, hear, and feel a huge river of mud come crashing forward at a high velocity. This confuses, distracts, and, if the “river” hits the opponent, cause the body to believe it is drowning and being hit by mud from all sides. Zeppeki Gisou no Jutsu (Cliff Disguise Technique) Description: A genjutsu which can only be used if the user and opponent are on a cliff. The genjutsu makes the opponent see solid ground where the cliff truly is. If the user is careful, he can manuever the opponent to where there is supposedly solid ground, but is in reality empty air, and cause the opponent to fall. Iwahara no Jutsu (Rock Plain Technique) Description: A genjutsu that is large only in scope of vision. It causes the opponent to suddenly view a large, neverending plain full or rocks and small bits of grass. The opponent can see only this, and hear, smell, and feel nothing else but the "plains". Jishin Genjutsu (Earthquake illusion skill) Description: The user performs a short row of hand seals and then slams his hands on the ground. If the opponent sees the hands on the ground, then the illusion begins. The user appears to transfer chakra into the ground, causing the ground to shake. The opponent begins to feel the shaking, and lose balance of their body. Kousho no jutsu (High altitude skill) Description: An advanced genjutsu technique in which the user uses hishers chakra in order to make an opponent think that they are on the very verge of an incredibly high cliff, always a few inches from falling down the abyss. The effects of this genjutsu are difficulties to breath (The mind believes that it's in a high altitude, meaning the air is very thin in oxygen), the body is suddenly very cold due to the winds blowing, vertigo etc. Konrinzai no Jutsu (Deepest Part of the Earth Technique) Description: The exact opposite of Kousho no Jutsu, the genjutsu forces the opponent to believe that he is in a deep, dark pit, with the opening to the pit a hundred feet away. The walls of the pit are slimy, so impossible to climb. The causes the opponent to panic, to become claustrophobic, to suffocate etc. Hitoiki no Chiri (Breath of Dirt) Description: This genjutsu makes the opponent feel as though they are swallowing dirt instead of air when they breath. The opponent’s breathing with gradually become more and more rapid as they struggle to get in a breath of fresh air and they will faint. Kyouboku Toukai no Jutsu (Forest Destruction Technique) Description: A genjutsu that can only be used in forests (ie. the redwood forests of Earth Country etc.). The opponent sees, hears, and feels trees falling all around him, threatening to crush him. He moves out of the way, making himself open to attacks. He can even hit standing trees by accident, because he sees them as falling and crashing, not standing still. Jounin Ishi Karada Tenka (Stone Body Transformation) Description: This genjutsu makes the opponent feel as if their body is slowly turning into stone, from the feet on up. It takes a short while for the victim to feel as if his entire body was turned into stone. The victim is unable to move his body, and even the breathing slows down until it is nearly gone. Unless Kai-ed, the user can lose consciousness because of lack of air. Tokeru no Tai (Dissolving Body) Description: With the use of this the victim gets to watch it horror as their body suddenly starts to turn into a bloody, acrid smelling pile of earth. They can feel their body breaking but no pain, only a simple helpless sucking feeling as their body’s insides falls out from everywhere. Iwa Senshudan no Jutsu (Rock Team Technique) Description: A genjutsu in which the user can cause a person to suddenly view a teammate as transformed into stone. The genjutsu blocks the hearing of the victim as well, so that he cannot hear the calls of the teammate, who is in reality perfectly fine. This causes panic, fear, and intense anxiety. Obviously, there must be a teammate present for the genjutsu to work. Kiretsu no Jutsu (Fissure Technique) Description: The user performs a short row of hand seals and then slams his hands on the ground. Then, the target, if seeing the user's hands, begins to see the ground cracking and opening up. This fissure begins to look as if it is going to swallow the opponent. Musebu no Jutsu (Smothering Skill) Description: Used in combination with other known genjutsus. The victim suddenly starts to experience claustrophobia, a side effect that the genjutsu is about to start. Then it precede that the genjutsu starts to work. They are given the feeling of suffocation, very oppressive which tricks them into not breathing. Although it becomes ineffective as soon as the victim passes out. Anoyo Kiretsu no Jutsu (World of the Dead Fissure Technique) Description: The user makes the opponent see a fissure appearing in front of him. Then, voices begin to come out of the fissure, voices of people that the opponent knows and can recognize. The voices lament their "deaths" and call out to the opponent to join them in hell. This is a genjutsu which can scare the opponent immensely, as well as distract him and psychologically hurt him. Genkaku no Juuryoku (Illusion of Gravity) Description: A genjutsu which affects the brain in such a way, the user's opponent feels as if they are walking in an environment of higher G, meaning in a place which has stronger gravity than normal. Consequently, muscles are strained since the body thinks they should work harder to compensate on the higher G-force, causing fatigue. Chiridaruma Kuuchuu (Dust Covered Sky) Description: The user begins a series of seals. The victim sees dust cover everything, then rise up into the air. More and more dust goes up, and begins to cover the light coming from any light source. Pretty soon, there is so much dust that it is dark and impossible to see. It can be used on multiple people, although all must be looking at the user’s hand seals when activated. Gaishuukketsu Tsuchi no Jutsu (Bleeding Earth Technique) Description: The user begins a series of seals. The victim sees blood begin to come out of all rocks, earth, mud etc. The blood is incredibly real to the victim, who can see, smell, and even touch the blood. The blood continues to flow, sticking everywhere, including the victim. It causes loss of movement, fear, panic, disorientation, and disgust. It also obscures vision and scent. Mujuuryoku no Jutsu (Zero Gravity Technique) Description: An advanced jutsu which is the successor of the Genkaku no Juuryoku, the genjutsu causes the victim to believe gravity has disappeared. The body believes that it is floating, causing disorientation, nausea, panic, a fear of not returning to the ground, loss of natural senses etc. Although the victim can see for himself that he isn’t floating, the body refuses to believe the eyes. Kage/Sannin Iwa Semeku no Jutsu (Rock Torture Technique) Description: The user performs a powerful genjutsu on the opponent by first performing a series of seals. The opponent suddenly feels and sees himself chained naked to a large rock. Unable to move, the opponent sees a large flock of crows and ravens come swooping down. They land on and around the opponent and beging immediately ripping out bits of flesh from the body of the opponent and eating the flesh. The user feels immense amounts of pain. This is a jutsu used specifically for torture, and it is incredibly effective. Yougan Kiretsu no Jutsu (Lava Fissure Technique) Description: The user performs a short row of hand seals and then slams his hands on the ground. If the target sees the user's hands, the illusion continues. The target than sees a fissure opening coming towards them. But, as the fissure continues to follow the target, the traces of the fissure begin to spew lava from within the cracks. Fear of the lava takes hold of the target. Hitokiri Jutsu: Tsuuda Tsuchi (Assassination Technique: Crushing Earth) Description: As the user performs this jutsu they appear to absorb into the earth. Earth and stone erupt around the victim, surrounding them and encasing them up to their neck. While this happens the victim's body slowing becomes tighter as the genjutsu tricks them that they are being slowly crushed to death making breathing nearly impossible. This leaves the victim open for being easily eliminated. However with each use it puts hefty amount of stress on the user's mind. Chiri no Ittenshikai (World of Dust) Description: The user begins a series of seals, and while the user does so, the victim’s vision begins to waver. Pretty soon, everything looks to be covered in dust to the victim. At the first slightest movement of the victim, the dust begins to rise up into the air, obscuring the victim’s visions and clogging up their air holes (ie. Nose and mouth). Also, the vicitm begins to feel the dust gathering around him, enclosing him and making it impossible to move. The victim begins to panic and to stop breathing. Falling unconscious is a normal effect of the genjutsu, along with inability to move and see. Muhen Ishi no Jutsu (Infinite Stone Technique) Description: An advanced, and terrifying, genjutsu that forces the eyes of the opponent to see everything around him begin to age, except for rocks and stones. The entire world changes before their eyes at a fast rate, in which a year can pass in one real second. A decade passes in 10 seconds, and so forth. It can literally cause a person to go insane if held long enough, since to the victim the world changes at a rate that is fast and horrifying. Even if the victim doesn’t go insane, he is heavily traumatized. The owner’s permission must be granted before using this jutsu.